Sticks & Stones
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Cory starts to get bullied at school. What happens when it becomes a little too much for Cory? What will happen when and if his friends and family find out? Will they be able to help Cory?


Cory walks through his house as quickly as he can. He keeps his head down, he doesn't want anyone to see him until he can fix himself up. It may sound like he is going out on a date, but that was the least of his current problems.

He was wearing a hat to hide any evidence at the moment, but he just needed to get to his room and to the bathroom. He could probably fix this then.

Cory runs into Eric on his way to the stairs and he wonders what is up with his little brother. He doesn't look like the same Cory that left the house, the morning prior. "Hey Cory." Eric says, but Cory doesn't reply. He just races upstairs and Eric hears the bathroom door slam shut and lock.

Cory takes the hat off and looks at himself in the mirror. He frowns, no physical damage that is noticeable on his face right now, but that all could change. The real damage is hurting him mentally. He went through a lot in the past eight hours and he frankly just wanted to stay in the bathroom for a while; he didn't want to be bothered.

He kept looking at himself, wondering what was wrong with him. "What is wrong with me?" Cory asked himself and he kept looking at himself, trying to figure that out. Maybe he couldn't see it. Maybe only others could see his flaws, of course he knew he had them.

Cory did everything he could to hold back tears from forming in his eyes and falling down his face. It was a fight, but he managed to keep them away, this was no time for crying. He couldn't cry. That is a sign that you are weak and he couldn't be weak; he wasn't.

A few guys decided today out of the blue, to pick on Cory. Nobody saw what happened and what they said to him. Maybe people just didn't care enough about him to do anything. The teachers, students, not even his own brother. In school, Eric didn't know Cory and Cory didn't know Eric.

They pushed him against the lockers a couple of times today, but that wasn't really what was really bothering Cory. Locker shoves were nothing. He could easily just make his mind believe that they were accidents. But what he couldn't change or get passed were the words said. They called him a lot of names and told him everything that was wrong with him.

Cory tried to not think about it, but he couldn't. It was a lot and all the same guys agreed with it. A few guys that were around, he heard laugh. It probably wasn't at Cory, but he didn't know that.

They first talked about his hair and how curly it is. Cory never really liked his hair, but he didn't like to be made of for it. But then they moved on to height, they said he was really short and sure it could be true, it might not, but Cory didn't like that anymore. But what really hit him was when they asked him some educating questions; ones he wasn't familiar with. They made him feel stupid. They called him that and other names he wouldn't want to repeat.

Cory remembered the taunting and the laughing. He had to hear it all day, he got shoved, teased and so much more today. Cory just wanted to roll up into a ball and not come out. His eyes were starting to water and tears threatened to fall at last.

He fought them hard and luckily only a few, no more than three, managed to escape from his eyes. He heard a knock at the bathroom door and quickly wiped his tears and tried his best not to sound like something was wrong, before answering.

"What?" Cory questioned, he didn't sound upset.

"Hey, dinner is ready. You coming?" Eric said from behind the bathroom door.

"I'll be down in a minute." Cory said, still looking at himself in the mirror. He couldn't come out until he looked less like a total wreck.

"Okay." Eric said and then left. Cory stood there for a few seconds while, trying to think of something better. He had to act like nothing was wrong. Just through dinner. Then he could go to bed and hopefully escape today.

A few more minutes past and Cory finally came out of the bathroom. He walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table to eat dinner with his family. Cory prayed that nobody would talk to him, he really wasn't in the mood for talking. Hopefully they would have conversations that didn't include him.

"Hey Cory, what took you so long?" Eric asked Cory, wondering what was going on with him today. He's been weird since he got home.

"Eric, that's your brother's business." Their father, Alan said. Cory was thankful for his father at that moment, he really wasn't going to answer that; he didn't what he would say in the first place.

Cory was quiet for most of dinner, he only said a couple of things. Most of the questions he was asked, were yes or no answers so he didn't have to speak. He would just nod or shake his head, which right now, he preferred.

"Cory, are you alright?" Alan asked Cory and he looked up. He forced a smile on his face, luckily his father couldn't tell the difference. Cory nodded. "You are a little quiet today."

"Just tired." Cory replied. His dad, luckily bought it and respected that. His mother hadn't asked him much today, which was good. When Cory would eat, he would occasionally look up and every time he noticed his brother staring at him; he was curious.

"What?" Cory questioned, he really didn't like being stared at; not right now.

"Nothing." Eric said and both boys continued eating dinner, not looking at each other. Cory finally finished and asked to be excused and his parents let him. Cory sighed as he got up from the table and went upstairs again.

He didn't even bother to change out of his clothes before turning out the light and then hoping into bed. He next sigh was ruffled, he felt like he could cry now. Cory wanted to, but couldn't. He wasn't a baby, he wasn't going to cry. And he couldn't take the chance, since he shared the room with his brother, he could walk in at any second.

Cory just tried to push the feeling aside before his eyes got too watery. One tear escaped, but that was it. Cory then let the tear go down his cheek as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep; he just hope tomorrow would be better.

* * *

**This is the first chapter of this fic! I was thinking of making this a long ONE SHOT, but decided it would be better a multi- chapter fic.**

**I hope you like this. This will mostly be around Cory, but will obvious have Eric in it because this is about them lol.**

**Basically Cory starts getting bullied in school and it is putting a big impact on him. Since Cory's never really had experience with bullying before, it is a new and terrible feeling for him. **

**Please tell me what you think of this. I hope it is good so far.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
